


take it all from me

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gun Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Noncontober 2020, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: The little brat just looks too fuckingprettygasping for air, and it kinda makes Jason want to see him choking on something else.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: noncontober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	take it all from me

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 17 of noncontober: forced blowjob/oral. lmao this is so late, i'm not even gonna pretend that i try to put them out on time anymore 😂

Damian has been a little _shit_ all night, constantly running ahead and fucking up Jason’s usual patrol. Jason has no idea why the fuck Bruce thought it’d be a good idea for the two of them to team up.

Sure, they’ve done it before, and sure, Damian can be a good person to work with if he wants to be, but tonight, all he’s managed to do is be an asshole with no regard for the way Jason works, nit-picking at every little thing Jason does, randomly running off and starting fights, botching up the kind of stuff that should’ve been _easy_ if either of them had been doing it by themselves.

And Jason has just about had enough of it.

Only _Damian_ clearly hasn’t because he’s gone and blown up a warehouse which had dozens of weapons in it, weapons which Jason was hoping to use as evidence to bring down an up and coming crime lord, but now that’s all _gone_ , thanks to the little fucker stood next to him.

Jason stares at the flames flickering over what’s left of the warehouse and forces back the green coming into his vision, forces himself to just _breathe_ because he can’t afford to shoot Bruce’s kid – _again_ – not while they’re on good terms and Bruce is providing him with extra intel for some of his cases.

“What are you sulking for?” Damian asks, crossing his arms, not even bothering to look at Jason as he asks his question, instead choosing to stare into the distance in an imitation of his father. Jason wants to smack him, wants to stain that pretty little mouth of his red with the brat’s own blood. “I caught the bad guys before they managed to leave, so what’s the problem? Unless you’re just disheartened by the fact that you were too incompetent to complete such a _minor_ task.”

Jason grits his teeth and resists the urge to throttle him. “That warehouse had weapons in it, which I was planning to use as evidence to bring down a crime boss.” He turns his head a little to glare at Damian, who doesn’t even look like he cares. “And you just blew them up.”

Damian tenses up and avoids looking at Jason for a moment, then tilts his head, glancing at him through the lenses of his mask with a scowl on his face. “Then you should have told me beforehand instead of complaining to me now that the deed is done.”

And Jason just _snaps_ , putting his guns back in his holsters and then whirling around and grabbing Damian by the throat, vision blurring green as he slams him into the wall. “Todd!” Damian chokes out, scrabbling at Jason’s hand as his legs kick out, and Jason just tightens his fingers around Damian’s skinny little neck as he rips the mask off his face and throws it away.

“Stupid little _brat._ You just can’t own up to doing something _wrong_ , can you?” Jason spits at him, voice slightly distorted by the modulator in his helmet, but he’s pretty sure his anger is still coming across to Damian, who stiffens and starts to scratch at Jason’s hand as his face turns pink and his mouth parts for more air.

“Let me _go_ , you crazed imbecile,” he gasps, back arching as he tries to push Jason away with one of his hands, the other smacking wildly at Jason’s face and chest. Jason just gets his other hand around the collar of Damian’s cape and _yanks_ , getting a choked yelp out of Damian as he kicks out at him again, laces hitting Jason’s legs.

His eyelashes are fluttering and his eyes are rolling back in his head, face bright red and on the verge of turning purple as his mouth opens and closes when he tries to speak again, but Jason squeezes harder, hard enough that he knows there will be bruises in the shape of his hand around the brat’s throat, and Damian splutters, starting to go a little limp.

Jason wants to see just how far he can push Damian, how long he’ll last before passing out, because Jason’s _pissed_ , but not pissed enough to kill him. His hand spasms around Damian’s throat, and he wonders how much effort it would take to crush his throat, or to snap that delicate little neck.

But – _no_. He’s not going to do that. Why would he _kill_ Damian when he can teach him a _lesson_ instead, one that’ll stay with him for the rest of his life?

Jason adjusts his grip on Damian’s cape, letting him breathe a little easier for a few seconds before forcing his thumb into Damian’s open mouth. He gags, teeth grazing over Jason’s knuckle as he’s dragged further up the wall so that Jason can get a better view of him struggling. The little brat just looks too fucking _pretty_ gasping for air, and it kinda makes Jason want to see him choking on something else.

He lets go of Damian immediately, and Damian drops to the floor in a heap, too breathless to even think about landing on his feet as he’s sent into a coughing fit. He’s not so far gone though that he doesn’t hear the sound of pants being unzipped, head snapping back up and eyes widening as he watches Jason pull his half-hard cock out of his pants.

“What are you –” Damian starts, voice so hoarse that Jason can barely hear it. He clears his throat twice before speaking again. “What do you think you’re _doing?_ ”

Jason snorts and starts to stroke his cock, nudging a boot between Damian’s legs and pressing down when he tries to scuttle away, and he doesn’t get the cry of pain that he’s expecting, but he is rewarded with a sharp hiss and the sight of Damian’s face screwing up. “You tell me, kid. What does it look like?”

“You – you’re _insane_ ,” Damian manages to get out, but his huge eyes don’t move away from Jason’s cock, a pink flush blooming across his cheeks. “I don’t know what the _hell_ you’re thinking, but you’d better not be expecting me to _touch you_.”

Jason briefly allows himself to wonder if Damian would be more insulted by getting smacked across the face, or by getting his face slapped with Jason’s _cock_ – either way, if it finally gets him to shut the fuck up and do what he’s meant to be doing, Jason is more than willing to do _both_. He decides to go for the latter, smacking Damian’s cheek with his cock and smearing precome over his jaw.

Damian freezes and doesn’t speak or blink as his face goes pale and then bright red – Jason’s not sure he even breathes for a minute, and then his hands start to shake as his nostrils flare and he shakily breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth. “This is _not_ a funny joke, Todd. Now get _away_ from me,” he rasps, trying to push Jason away again, but he’s pressed up against the wall again, Jason’s cock bobbing right in front of his face.

“This isn’t a joke, Damian,” Jason says calmly as he pulls one of his guns back out and clicks the safety off as Damian turns his face away and shoves at his thighs, stilling when he feels the muzzle press against his cheek, still a little warm from the last shot Jason fired. “You fucked up, and then when I pointed that out, you got all mouthy with me. That’s not how things work around here, so I’ll be _nice_ and teach you what happens when you decide to be _stupid_ so that you don’t go and do it again.”

“Now,” he continues, rolling his hips forward so that his cock brushes against the corner of Damian’s mouth, and Damian looks both furious and a little nervous as he jerks back. Jason’s never seen him like that before, but it’s a good look on him. “It’s either me or the gun,” Jason threatens, pushing the muzzle underneath his chin to tilt his head up.

Damian’s eyes are bright with his fury, lips pursed in a thin line. “You want me to _suck the gun?”_ He says, incredulous and disgusted, and Jason pauses. That is not _at all_ what he was thinking, but Damian, as idiotic as he has been today, can have _very_ smart ideas from time to time.

“Good idea,” he agrees, and Damian’s ears burn pink as he scowls even deeper. “It’ll warm you up for _me_.”

Damian swallows thickly, eyes flicking between Jason’s face, hidden behind his mask and helmet, his cock and the gun to his head. “That isn’t what I meant – _stop!”_ He tries to yell, but it just comes out as a pitiful rasp, and his voice is cut off as Jason forces the gun into his open mouth.

His eyes start to water almost straight away as he gags around the gun when Jason roughly thrusts it down his throat, yanking Damian’s head back by his hair so that he’s got a better view of his spit-slick gun disappearing between Damian’s parted lips.

Damian reaches a trembling hand up and manages to drape it over Jason’s wrist, like he’s asking him to stop or begging him to pull the gun away, but Jason lets a finger fall to the trigger and Damian whines around the gun, hand falling back to his side. Jason thrusts the gun into his mouth a few more times before pulling it out and switching it to his other hand, smearing his cockhead over Damian’s reddened lips.

“Are you ready for me?” He asks, twisting his fingers in Damian’s hair so that he’s made to arch his neck rather uncomfortably and forced to look Jason in the eye.

Damian’s eyes flash up at him as they narrow. “ _Fuck you_ ,” he rasps, managing to spit on Jason’s hand. Jason looks down at it, then back at Damian, who’s almost sent sprawling onto the floor by the force of Jason’s smack to his cheek. He’s yanked back up onto his knees by the firm hand on his arm, wobbling slightly as Jason shoves the gun underneath his chin again to inspect his split bottom lip, blood beading there and trickling slowly down his chin, painting it red.

“Huh,” he breathes out, tilting Damian’s head both ways. “You look good in red. You could be Red Hood’s little cocksleeve.” Damian flushes pink and purses his lips, but more blood just drips from his cut, and Jason is almost mesmerised by the sight of it. “Of course, I’d have to test you out first and see if you’re any good at it.”

Damian goes bright red at that and glares up at him, clearly ready to spit out more insults and curses, but Jason really isn’t in the mood for that right now. So he holds the base of his cock steady and pushes it inch by inch into Damian’s swollen mouth before he has any time to protest, making him choke a little and smack at his thighs.

“Come on, brat, _suck_ it,” Jason says a little breathily, groaning once all of his cock is in Damian’s mouth. “This is how I ought to shut you up every time you open that pretty little mouth of yours to say something stupid. Maybe I should pass my advice on to the rest of the family.”

Damian desperately tries his best to shake his head, drooling around Jason’s cock, and Jason just laughs at him, patting his cheek with the gun in faux affection. “I don’t know, it would definitely make a lot of our lives easier if you had your mouth stuffed with cock so you couldn’t be a little brat or bitch at us.”

Damian fucking _whimpers_ around his cock as fat tears start to roll down his cheeks, but Jason doesn’t care anymore and has been hard for a while, at least since they started arguing with each other, so just uses one hand to hold his gun to Damian’s throat and the other to keep his head steady as he fucks Damian’s mouth, thrusting his cock into tight, wet heat, feeling like heaven around him every time Damian’s throat clenches when he chokes and gags.

Jason is tipping over the edge before he even knows it, and pulls out of Damian’s warm mouth quickly enough to save himself for Damian’s face, come splashing onto his cheeks and into his eyebrows and across his bruised, bloody mouth and the bridge of his nose, painting his face white. He stands there for a moment, shaking, then wipes his gun off on his thigh and slides it back into its holster before slowly tucking himself back into his pants.

Damian just stares up at him with his mouth hanging open, hazy green eyes half-lidded, and Jason wrestles down the urge to shove his cock between those pretty lips again, stepping back and turning away from the boy whose face he just fucked.

He doesn’t bother staying behind to see what Damian does, or if anyone else finds him before he manages to clean himself up. He’s feeling a little petty though, and hopes that it’s _Bruce_ who finds his defiled young Robin slouched against a wall, hopes he knows that it was _Jason_ who utterly _ruined_ him.


End file.
